What if?
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: What if there was girl at camp and, along with her brother, befriended Jason? Add in a secret room, bullies turned into killers, technology, and love this story. Rated T cause I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Cynthia's P.O.V:**

"Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake." the annoying camp counselors cheer.

'Idiots.' I thought. My name is Cynthia Dawns. I am 12, turning 13 on Friday, February 13th. Yeah, I know, creepy right. So anyway, I am middle-ish height, have long black hair that is straight, but not too straight, with dyed red curls on the end of each strand, have chilling blue eyes, and have a few muscles. I am currently wearing a pair of black flip-flops, black shorts that almost reach my knees, and a silver shirt with black designs. Yes, I am defined as Gothic, even though I don't wear all black.

"Cyn," how I hated that nickname, "Come on." my twin brother, Xander, says from beside me.

"Coming, just mentally remarking how the camp counselors are idiots." I state, Xander starting to join me in smirking.

"You two, hurry up." a teenage councelor barks, a glare pointed at us. Xander stepped in front of me, growling so low that if I didn't know better, would pass it off as the breeze.

"We're coming." Xander said, so emotionlessly it made the idiot counselor shudder. As we walked to a constant 5 feet behind the group of childish people, I whispered to Xander.

"Calm down. Margret said if we get into any fights, we come here next summer break too." I hiss. Xander smirked slightly as I hissed out 'Margret' with venom. Margret was our lazy mom who was too 'busy' to watch her kids. We hated her.

As we continued walking, I noticed a boy with brown hair, black eyes, navy blue top, midnight blue-blackish shorts and black sandals, walking 5 feet away from the group to the side. I nodded my head towards the lonely boy.

"Fine, you may befriend him, but if he tries any thing or....." as he ranted, I started to walk towards the boy. Xander was **very** protective when it came to me. I walked to glide beside the boy.

"Hello." I whisper politely. The boy turned his head toward me. His angry expression faded when he figured out I wasn't with the crowd.

"Hello," he whispered back, "I'm Jason Voorhees. You are?"

"I am Cynthia Dawns. Nice to meet you," I reply, "That boy back there *nods towards Xander* is my twin brother, Xander." As if Xander could tell I was talking about him, his head snapped towards me, eyes ablaze with annoyance.

"He seems friendly." Jason muttered sarcasticly beside me. I laughed softly to his comment.

"Girls, please separate from the boys and follow me to your cabin." I monotone counselor says, I think this one is decent.

"See ya later." I mutter, sullenly walking towards the pathetic cabin _*cough-hell-cough*_. I heard him grunt in response.

"I didn't know freaks where allowed here." a blond girl sneered, coming to stand in front of me. I could actually _feel _Xander glaring at the girl. She must have felt it too, cause her mission to annoy me was terminated. I glided silently past her.

"Leave me alone and no one goes to a hospital." I growled into her ear as I passed her. As I to the cabin, I felt a feeling of dread wash over me. I walked into the cabin, noticing how all the girls grouped to the beds near the door. There was a crappy large, but crappy, bathroom. I went to a bunk in the dark corner of the cabin, unseen and covered by shadows, even with the sun high in the sky.

'Damn this place.' I curse in my head, glaring at any unfortunate girl who tried to look back here. As I climbed on to the bed above mine to get a better look at the cabin, I found the pattern in the ceiling changing slightly in the corner. I pushed it up, revealing a hidden room.

'Jackpot.' I mentally cheer. I climbed up into the room. It was technically an attic. It was the whole length of the cabin. It had black carpet, a large TV, a black leather couch, a red leather chair, a deep cherry coffee table, a computer (with wifi), and a large mahogany bed with black sheets. As I walked around, I found out that it wasn't the size of the whole cabin, only half (The cabins are large just the way they appear are small). I found a door on the wall that cut the attic in half. I noticed how the door nob was black. It was awesome. Inside there was a large window with a large desk underneath it. You could see all of the camp. A whole wall was covered with book selves, overflowing with books. On the other wall was covered in beautiful paintings, a door ( in the corner), an easel, and hundreds of different colors of paints. Past the door, above the crappy bathroom, was an elegant bathroom. It had black marble everything: sink, shower/tub, toilet, cabinets. Inside the cabinets were purple and black striped, fluffy, towels. The only thing not black marble was the purple rug, and mirror. I walked back to the main room (one with TV).

"How are all these things up here.....and why?" I question, plopping down on the couch. I sighed, looking around.

"Xander would love this place.......Xander!" I slightly shriek. I ran to the hole and jumped down on to the top bunk. I jumped off of it gracefully and started to run towards the door. The blond girl from earlier must have seen me coming, cause she stuck her leg out. Instead of tripping, I jumped over it in a front flip, landed silently on my feet, and continued to run out the door. I found Xander by the flag pole.

"Sorry!" I pant, we had agreed to meet each other here after putting our things away.

"Why weren't you here! I've been out here, worrying!" Xander ranted, rare cause we were in public.

"What's your brother ranting about?" Jason said, popping up beside me. I shrugged, I was only 5 minutes late for God's sake!

"Come on. I want to show you two something." I whispered, grabbing their hands and dragging them towards the girl's cabin. I couldn't drag them any farther cause somebody stepped in front of me.

"What is a pretty girl such as yourself doing with this thing *points to Jason* and a wimp *points to Xander*?" the boy said. He had blond hair, baby blue eyes, was a foot taller then me, and had on jean shorts and a muscle shirt. Most people would find him handsome, I found Jason cuter.

"Shut the f*** up. Jason is my friend and Xander is my brother. Now step out of the way you moron." I growl, eyes probably getting darker. I heard Jason gasp in surprise when I called him my friend.

"Your friends with the freak?! He is the weirdest one around. No one is friends with him. *turns to Jason* She is probably just pretending to be your friend out of pity." the boy sneered. I felt Jason shake. I turned to him. Tears were in his eyes, but not running down his face. I turned to the boy and let go of Xander's hand.

"Cyn, don't. Remember what Margret said?!" Xander hisses into my ear. I turn to him, anger in my eyes.

"Screw Margret! I'm gonna kick this kid's a**!" I yelled. I swung a fist the the moron in front of me. It hit him right in the jaw. I charged into his stomach, making him fall back. When he was on the ground I started kicking his stomach. Someone wrapped their arms around my stomach and hugged me from behind.

"Cynthia, come on. He's not worth it." Jason whispered soothingly into my ear. I felt all the need to fight rush out of me and a calm and peacefull feeling surround me. Jason let go of me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Cyn, you better hope Margret doesn't hear of this." Xander hissed. I glared at him. Jason took my hand, my glare softened.

"Come on, I didn't show you what I found yet!" I remember. I took Xander's hand and dragged them into the cabin. All the girls were down by the lake. I took them to the back of the cabin.

"Wow, your bed. How exciting!" Xander muttered sarcasticly. I climbed onto the top bunk and waited for them to join me.

"Tell no one about this." I make them promise.

"Okay?" they answered in unison. I pushed up the fake ceiling part and climbed up into the attic. I pulled them up and put the cieling thing back in place.

"Awesome!" they exclaimed, looking around.

"I know, right?" I laugh, jumping onto the bed as they looked around.

"How is everything up here.....and why?" Jason questions.

"I asked myself that 7 minutes ago. I have no idea." I answer truthfully.

We stayed up there the rest of the night, also finding out it was sound proof. Xander left first, leaving Jason and me to watch TV.

"I'm tired." I yawn.

"Me too." Jason agrees, eyes half closed. I just remember turning off the TV and leaning on Jason before falling asleep.

That was how I spent my first day at Camp Crystal Lake, with Jason Voorhees.

* * *

**_There was chapter 1. Reviews are welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I_ own nothing._**

* * *

**Cynthia's P.O.V:**

When I woke up, I was comfy and warm. I snuggled into my pillow, relaxed....until I realized my pillow was breathing! My eyes snapped open to see Jason's sleeping face less than a foot away. I slowly tried to back away, but Jason's arms were as strong as steel around my waist.

"Jason, wake up." I whisper, tapping his forehead.

"It's too early." he moaned, thankfully letting me go. I tickled his neck.

"S-stop!" he laughed. I giggled. Soon we were laughing just to laugh.

"That was the hardest I've ever laughed." I state after we stop laughing.

"Same here." Jason agrees, smiling.

"Come on, we have camp and Xander to deal with." I say, getting up.

"I better go get to my cabin. See ya Cynthia." Jason says, going down through the entrance.

"Great, I've only been here a day and I'm falling for a guy. Damn you emotions." I curse after he leaves. I go down into the cabin part and grab my things before lugging them up into the attic. I went to the bathroom with all the supplies that I had that would go in there, stopping at the window over the desk. I could see Jason running into the boy's cabin. I smiled slightly before putting my things away. I took a shower, got dressed (black shorts, a T-shirt with purple roses in blood, and black flip-flops), dried my hair, and put it into a long braid down my back.

I jumped through the entrance and onto the top bunk. I could see a couple of girls waking up. I put on a black hoddie on my way outside. It was kind-of cold outside, but it helped me wake up. I walk down to the dock and sit on the edge, looking over the misty lake.

"Campers aren't allowed to be down here." the monotone councelor from yesterday said, coming to sit beside me.

"I don't care," I grumble, "Who are you away?"

"My name is Samantha, Sam for short. What's your name kid?" she asks.

"I'm Cynthia Dawns." I reply politely.

"So your the camper who did a number on Chad," at my questioning look she elaborated, "The blond boy."

"He had it coming." I say in defense.

"Never said he didn't." Sam replied with a smirk.

"So why are you out here Cynthia?" she asks, looking over the lake.

"Thinking. Plus I don't want to deal with the other girls. I only tolerate Xander, my twin brother, Jason Voorhees, my 'friend', and now you." I answer, pulling my legs against my stomach, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on my knees. We sat in silence until the other counselors started to round up the campers.

"See ya later Sam." I say, running to join Xander and Jason. Xander just raised an eyebrow when Jason and my cheeks turned pink.

"What were you doing with that counselor?" Xander asked.

"That's Sam, she's the only decent one." I explain.

"Campers may take their seats and begin to eat." the camp director announced.

* * *

We spent the next 9 days like that except Jason and I grew closer, all the campers except us started to hate Sam, and the bullies went as far as to push Jason. It all changed on our 11th day there. All the campers, even us, were at the shore and docks. Jason, Sam, Xander, and I were just lounging around when Chad, the blond boy I beat up on my first day here, grabbed Jason and started to drag him to the docks. Now Jason had a fear of water and couldn't swim so he was terrified. Chad's goons hit Sam in the back of the head, knocking her out, and kept Xander and I from helping Jason.

"Jason!" I yelled in vain as Chad threw him into the water. It was like 10-16 feet deep where Jason was. All the other kids watched as I struggled to help him and him as he screamed bloodly murder.

"Jason!" I yelled, tears running down my face. He gave me one last look before he went under the water.....and didn't come up. The goons let me go and I fell to the ground, crying.

"You killed him!" I yelled at the shocked Chad in anger, my anger giving me strength.

"He couldn't swim you moron, he was afraid of water! You killed him!" I yelled, tackling him into the water. In the end, he ended up with a broken arm, a broken leg, and some head trauma. No police ever came to get Jason's body out of the lake, so his body was left to rot in the water. Mrs. Voorhees came to the camp and killed all the counselors except Sam, blaming them for his death.

"He's dead. I never got to tell him I loved him." I whispered into Xander's shirt, tears still running down my face. We were at Mrs. Voorhees funeral. One of the counselors beheaded her before dying of blood loss.

"He knew somewhere in his heart." Xander replied. After the funeral, we ran away from home and went to live in France. It wasn't till I was 21 that I got the courage to go back to Camp Crystal Lake. I made Xander stay in France. I stopped my car outside the gate. I walked into the camp, memories of meeting Jason and all the things we did together running through my head. I stopped when I heard screaming. I walked until I reached a red barn. Inside, a boy who looked around 22 was with a girl who looked like him but younger, were trying to kill a man about 2 feet taller than me, with a lot of muscle, and had his face covered by a Hockey mask. The girl looked like me when I was 16. She was also wearing the locket with a picture of me and Jason in it.

"What's going on!?" I thundered, angry cause that was **my** necklace.

"Help us please." the girl begged watching her brother be slammed into a wall.

"Fine." I growled. I ran and jumped on the tall guy's back.

"Leave.....him......alone!" I scream, trying to choke him. He let the guy go. I jumped off his back, grabbed the beat up guy's hand and the girls, before running like hell.

"I'm Clay Miller, this is my sister Whitney." the 22 year old introduced them.

"I'm Cynthia Dawns. Why are you two in this mess away!" I yell, looking behind us to see the guy gaining on us.

"He *nods towards killer* thinks I'm someone from his past and is trying to capture me! Clay saved me." Whitney explained.

"Come on. I know a secret place in this camp that only 3 people know about." I whisper loosing sight of killer.

"How?" Clay said suspiciously. I sighed.

"Cause I was in the last group to come to Camp Crystal Lake. Now come on, towards the girl's cabin." I state running towards it. When we got inside I felt tears prickle in my eyes.

"Up here." I whisper climbing on the top bunk.

"This is really secret." Clay said sarcastically.

"You sound so much like Xander, it's unbelievable." I realize. I find the changed pattern on the ceiling and pushed it up. I climbed up into the attic. I helped Whitney and Clay up before shutting it. It looked just like it did all those years ago. There was even no dust!

"What is this place?" Clay whispered, looking around.

"You can be as loud as you want, it's sound proof up here. This was where Xander, J- my best friend, and I used to hang out. All my things should still be here, I left them all here for when I came back." I state, laying on my bed.

"Who's Xander?" Whitney asked.

"My twin brother. He's in France." I explain.

"Wait a minute, you were in the last group here! Then you were here when Jason Voorhees died." Clay realized. I felt my tears break free silently.

"I watched as Chad threw him in the water. I watched as he looked at me before going under, never to come up. I watched as Mrs. Voorhees killed every counselor except Sam, the one who was knocked out but would have helped. I watched as the last counselor beheaded Mrs. Voorhees before dying of blood loss." I growl.

"We didn't you help Jason?!" Whitney screamed, shaking me.

"I would have but Chad, the murderer, had some boys hold me back. Jason and I were close. In the picture in that locket, him and I are hugging." I say, pointing to the locket around Whitney's neck.

"T-This is your locket! It's the only reason the killer is keeping me alive." Whitney explained, handing me my locket. I opened it.

"This is Jason when he was 13. This me when I was 13. Whitney, you look somewhat like me when I was younger." I point out.

"So, your the girl he wants and he mistaked me for you!" the girl shrieks. I suddenly remember why I'm here.

"I have to do what I came here for." I state, getting up and walking towards the entrance.

"Wait, what are you do, he'll take you." Whitney said, grabbing onto my arm.

"I've needed to do this for years. I need to say goodbye to Jason." I said, shaking her off. I opened the hatch and jumped silently onto the top bunk. Clay shut the entrance after I jumped. I jumped elegantly to the floor. I walked to the dock where Jason was pushed. I feel to my knees, tears running down my face. I looked to where Jason sunk.

"I'm sorry I never said goodbye, it was too painful. I still can't believe you're dead Jason. If you don't remember me, I'm Cynthia Dawns, your best friend. Xander is busy is France, that's why he isn't here. I miss you Jason. I guess I never got to tell you how I really felt-feel- about you. Goodbye Jason Voorhees." I said before collapsing, all my strength seeming to leave me.

"Cynthia!" Clay said, picking up my limp body.

"What the hell, are you trying to get yourself killed!" Whitney said, looking around. Suddenly, where Jason died, the killer jumped out of the water and on to the dock. I just looked on with dead eyes.

"Just let me die." I whisper to Clay.

"No, I won't let you die." He hissed, reminding me of Xander.

"So much like Xander." I whispered as he back away from the killer. The killer's eyes were locked on me and were swirling with emotion. Those eyes....they reminded me of Jason.

"_Cyn_...." the killer murmured. Only two people ever called me Cyn. My blue eyes snapped open completely.

"Put me down, God dammit." I snapped at Clay. He just ignored me and kept backing up....so I punched him in the jaw. He dropped me with a 'thud'. I could see anger light in the killer's eyes. I stood up and started walking toward him cautiously. He made no move to attack me, just following my movements. If this was who I think it is and I'm not crazy, my idea should work. I started to run, Clay and Whitney following me. I ran for the girl's cabin. I knew that if this was Jason, he was gonna be pissed. I ran into the cabin, climbed up to the top bunk, and up into the attic. I ran to where the TV was. Beside it was all the CDs that we would listen to. I put in the one labeled 'Jason and Cynthia's CD' into the DVD thing. As the first song came on, the killer/ possibly Jason came up. He ran at Clay, who was standing beside me. I changed the song to the one Jason and me used to sing to.

"_I surrender; I know I've been a pretender_  
_You can have this guilt, this misery, I wear so well_  
_I wave my flag, I sound the alarm_  
_Somebody stop me before I do any harm_  
_I surrender; I know I've been a pretender_  
_I'm living a dead life; I'm staring into the headlights_  
_Of a getaway car that'll take me out of my mind, tonight_  
_Crash and burn, S.O.S., somebody help me get out of this mess of a dead life_  
_I'm burning under the spotlight_." I sang. The killer turned to face me, motionless.

"_My heart is a fist drenched in blood_  
_My soul will fight again_  
_My heart is a fist drenched in blood_  
_My soul will rise again_." I sang, hoping he would at least hum to the next part.

"_Take a look at these hollow eyes, one last look before I say goodbye_  
_To this candle-lit nightmare I feel like I never escape_  
_So watch me fall from grace, watch me carve my hate_  
_In the heart of a lover I feel I could never escape my fate_," I sang, but I'm pretty sure I heard him humming along.

"_My heart is a fist drenched in blood_  
_My soul will fight again_  
_My heart is a fist drenched in blood_  
_My soul will rise again_," I sang, knowing someone was faintly singing with me.

"_I see you on your cloud looking down_  
_I am on my knees today but you don't notice me_  
_I see you on your cloud looking down_  
_I am on my knees today but you don't notice me_  
_You don't notice me_  
_You don't notice me_  
_You don't notice me_," the killer said, more than sang, the part alone. This was where Jason would sing.

_"I'm screaming while I pray_  
_While I pray_  
_While I pray_  
_You don't notice me_  
_I'm sick of you, God_  
_I'm done with you_

_I see you on your cloud looking down_  
_I am on my knees today but you don't notice me," _he sang.

"_My heart is a fist drenched in blood_  
_My soul will fight again_  
_My heart is a fist drenched in blood_  
_My soul will rise again_." we sang together softly. I knew if the next part worked this was Jason. As the next song came on, I walked up to him, like at the docks. I raised a hand to his neck and tickled it slightly. He started shaking in silent laughter. This was Jason!

"Jason!" I yelled, jumping on him in a hug. I can't believe he grew this much. He dropped his machete and hugged me back, twirling me.

"Jason, as in the little kid who drowned?" Clay said, not believing. I just ignore him. I jump from Jason's arms.

"How the hell are you alive!?" I shriek.

"I am a ghost." he whispered, his voice deeper from when he was 13.

"You are dead." I realize, stepping back slightly.

"How." I demand more than ask.

"This whole camp is my grave, whenever someone comes here or around here I kill them." he said like it was simple. I smiled at him slightly, only Jason would do something like that. The moment was ruined by a car horn.

"S***!"

* * *

_**There was chapter 2. Reviews are welcomed.**_

**_The song was 'My Heart is a Fist' by Papa Roach._**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing...except Cynthia...and the plot.

* * *

**Cyn's P.O.V:**

"Shit!" I exclaimed, knowing that Jason would try to kill whoever was honking that damn horn. Jason broke away reluctantly, like in a trance. As he picked up his matache, Whitney, Clay and I jumped down unto the top bunk, to the floor and out the cabin. We ran to were a large, black jeep was parked. It's honking ceased when we came into view. The person jumped out of the car and ran to me. It was Xander.

"Thank God." I muttered as he smothered me in a hug.

"You're okay, thank f***ing God you're okay." he sighed.

"Hello, sorry to break the happy mood but WE ARE IN DANGER!" Whitney yelled. Jason was no longer the nice 'love you' guy anymore, he was a monster that was unstoppable in rage. I screamed as he came into view.

"GO GO GO!" I yelled in panic, shoving everyone into the jeep. I jumped into the driver's seat when everyone was in the and doors were closed. I turned the car on and slammed the gas. I did a spin in the mud and flew through the gates, desperate to leave.

"Who the hell was that!" Xander roared once we were a mile or two away from the camp...and Jason. I sighed before telling him everything, introducing him to Clay and Whitney before continuing.

"That was Jason?" he chocked out.

"Yes...or at least what is left of him. He has a small sliver of his past self left, the rest is a pure killing machine." I sum up.

"Told you the first time you wanted to be friends with him, he would end up being an a** in the end. I was right...he just had to die first." Xander said awkwardly, trying to calm me. I smirked.

"I can always say you warned me. The thing is, I will never go back but I will always remember him, the little boy he used to be. And I always will wonder what we could have become if I could have broken free and saved him." I said truthfully. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Can someone take over, I haven't slept in a while." I said sheepishly. Clay and I traded places. I was now in the back with Whitney, Xander in the passenger seat. With that I fell asleep, worn out physically, mentally, and emotionally.

* * *

After that, Whitney and Clay moved in with Xander and I in our house in Paris, France. We all stayed together, we all knew we were the only people who would understand each other. I made sure Clay and Whitney knew the person Jason was when he was still alive. Everyday I would look at the picture of Jason and I in my locket, hoping one day he would find peace.

"You know I still have to get revenge on you for punching me at the docks, right?"

* * *

_**There was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read another one of my stories if you like my writing.**_


End file.
